The proposed research is oriented toward attempting to unravel the coding used by the efferent system for oculomotor control and to specify how this oculomotor control system is organized. The basic methodology involves obtaining highly precise measures of eye movements at two msec intervals while observers look at computer controlled visual displays. Comparison of visual perception of contour or path of motion with actual patterns of retinal stimulation will enable us to make the desired inferences about the operation of the oculomotor control system. Once specific models of the coding and organization of the efferent system for oculomotor control is achieved, experiments will be conducted to specify how the oculomotor control system determines the visual perception. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Festinger, L., Sedgwick, H.A. and Holtzman, J.D. Visual perception during smooth pursuit eye movements. Vision Research, 16, 1377-1386, 1976. Komoda, Melvin K, Festiger, Leon and Sherry, J. The accuracy of two-dimensional saccades in the absence of continuing retinal stimulation. Accepted by Vision Research, 1977, in press.